


Cry For All You're Worth

by Crazy_lil_munchkin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mama Stilinski death aniversary, Sadness, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_lil_munchkin/pseuds/Crazy_lil_munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles restrains from hitting himself in the face as he realises... Derek is trying to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry For All You're Worth

Derek climbs through Stiles' window and is met with the image of Stiles in an overly large blue-black medium plaid flannel, sitting still--too still on his bed. It swallows his hands and reaches his mid-thigh.

"Are you shrinking?" Derek asks jokingly--gently, as if he was trying not to scare a baby animal, because Stiles looks terrible.

His face is pale--paler than usual--just as pale as when the nogitsune had possessed his body, his sad eyes are shadowed deeply, his hair is a mess and Stiles' eyes are red and puffy.

Stiles barely glances at Derek as he sits down next to him.

"Stiles?"

He looks at Derek briefly but doesn't respond. Stiles smells depressed and he doesn't seem to want to respond. It reminded Derek of himself after the fire. A burnt and hollow shell of himself that had only just begun to heal. Derek frowns.

"Stiles? Are you alright? You don't look too good." He pushes gently.

All is silent as Stiles takes a breathe and speaks for the first time that day. His voice is rough and deep from disuse.

"This shirt used to belong to my mom. Well, it was my Dad's shirt, but she wore it all the time... She-" Stiles cuts off as his throat fills with a lump.

Derek watches as he takes a few moments to gather himself.

"She died nine years ago today."

When Stiles next looks up, he is shocked.

Derek doesn't look pitying or sorry. He looks like he understands--Stiles knows he understands.

Derek looks gentle and harmless as he opens his mouth, "Would you like to be alone?" He asks quietly.

Stiles snaps to attention. "No!"

Derek widens his eyes momentarily, before he pulls himself back together.

"Okay."

Stiles is very glad that Derek doesn't mention his outburst.

He gingerly puts his hand on Stiles' shoulder and holds it there while Stiles tries to figure out what Derek is doing.

Stiles restrains from hitting himself in the face as he realises... Derek is trying to comfort him. He turns to the man and smiles sincerely. 

The man returns it with the same genuine smile.

Derek then turns and crawls up Stiles' bed to lay at the head, patting the spot next to him.

Stiles hesitates for all of two milliseconds before joining him. Derek throws an arm around Stiles and pulls him close.

He feels a rush of newly born affection for Derek, it casting a blanket of absolute comfort over him, as he is pulled against Derek's chest.

He curls his fingers into Derek's Henley and begins to sob for all he's worth.


End file.
